


nymphs, they can't keep their hands off me

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Mythical Creatures, Anal Play, Confident Peter Parker, Cultural Differences, Hemipenes, Light Bondage, Lonely Tony Stark, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Naga Tony Stark, Nymph Peter Parker, Pillow princess peter Parker, Rimming, Sexualization of Flowers, Threats of Violence, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Peter Parker, Virginity Kink, and he’s TIRED of it, cum kink, peter parker has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: Peter is a meadow nymph who has travelled far and wide, evading a number of sticky situations and meeting an array of interesting people. No one has held his interest for long, however.Peter has a sneaking suspicion that Tony, a handsome naga, might be the one to sate his wanderlust.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> title based off a quote by Phil in Disney’s Hercules. in this case, it’s actually true for Tony 😏
> 
> anthousai - another term for a meadow nymph, they are largely associated with flowers (which is what Petey is 🌸)
> 
> heads up: there is a brief scene where Tony tries to understand Peter’s gender. this is due to the cultural differences between nymphs and nagas. i imagine most mythical creatures, like nymphs, are like “lmao wtf are gender roles” and that nagas, who are largely portrayed as solitary creatures, would never interact with each other long enough to establish anything but a plain ol’ gender binary.

While nymphs are not considered to be predators by any means, they do possess a unique disposition in terms of the food chain. Nymphs have the ability to incarnate a form that is related to their very essence. That is to say, a water nymph can become water, a forest nymph can become a tree, or a meadow nymph can become a bloom of wildflowers. 

This provides an extraordinary advantage for survival, naturally. One that Peter, an anthousai, takes full advantage of. 

Nymphs spend their days playing and frolicking, typically. And do not be mistaken, Peter does his fair share of playing and frolicking, but he also has a penchant for socializing. That isn’t a strange quality in and of itself. Nymphs are a tight knit sort of folk. But Peter doesn’t usually socialize with other nymphs, preferring to live a life of exotic travel. 

Peter has come across and spoken with a plethora of dangerous individuals. Most all of them attempt to hurt him, sometimes _eat_ him, but always fail due to Peter’s nature. It’s very difficult to devour someone who has seemingly vanished into thin air. 

At this moment in time, Peter is inhabiting a dense forest. He will probably relocate soon, as it’s gotten rather boring. He hasn’t ran into anybody interesting. No one willing to chat, much less willing to play. It’s exhausting to trudge through the underbrush without company. 

The nymph is contemplating how he should spend his day when he spots something among the lush green of the forest. The bright red color of the mysterious object is what first catches his eye, and as he draws nearer, his excitement only grows. 

A long, elegant red tail is resting comfortably on the cushy grass. Peter follows the end of it up, head tilted towards the towering trees. The tail is mostly red, a very fiery, volcanic red, but also features bits of yellow. It’s objectively gaudy. The only creatures who can get away with appearing so colorful are predators. Peter isn’t surprised when his eyes finally reach the torso of the sleeping creature. A _naga_! Today is looking up, after all! 

With an amazed smile splitting his face, Peter approaches the very end of the naga’s tail. He sits down to inspect it, no regard for personal space or personal safety. The scales are smooth but still textured. Peter wonders if the predator’s entire tail feels the same or if some areas are smoother than others. 

Peter has touched every part of the tail he can reach by the time it suddenly jolts, wrapping around him firmly. Peter squeaks in response to the pressure. It isn’t suffocating, but still. . . Alarming. Being at the mercy of another creature is stressful. Peter knows he can get out of any potential danger in a jiffy, but nevertheless, his heart instinctively hammers with anticipation as the coils surround him from the chest down. 

“What do we have here?” the naga asks, tone a strange mixture of confusion and smugness, as his body descends from the tree branch. Peter is pleased to see the naga’s face. Like, wow, he’s extremely handsome. 

The naga’s fleshy skin is sun-kissed and absent of any marks one might acquire from living in a forest. His hair is much shorter than Peter had heard naga’s prefer, an unremarkable shade of brown. It must be purposeful, however, because the naga also has interesting facial hair. Personal grooming is clearly something he performs meticulously. 

Most notable is the predator’s eyes. They are reminiscent of an actual snake’s, the sclera red and pupils the shape of a distorted hourglass. Peter is immediately taken aback by the beauty of this naga, but can still concede that his eyes are scary. 

Peter can tell that the predator is looking him over, too. Assessing what he’s dealing with. Peter hopes that he finds the nymph beautiful in return. Nymphs are famous for their beauty, but Peter isn’t vain. 

“What are you, exactly?” the naga continues, still struggling to maintain a cocky expression when he’s confused. 

As the naga gently feels the flowers in Peter’s hair—which, unbeknownst to the naga is actually a part of Peter and not simply an accessory—the nymph blushes coyly. Peter is enjoying the attention, especially after so many weeks without company and _especially_ from someone so attractive. “I am a meadow nymph,” Peter answers with a soft voice. “My name is Peter. What’s yours?” 

“T-Tony’s what I go by,” the predator stutters, caught off guard. Who introduces themselves like that after they’ve been caught by a naga? Tony clears his throat and tries to take on his typical domineering persona, feeling better about the whole situation now that he has more information. He smirks at Peter, admiring the adorable freckles dusting the nymph’s cheeks. “You’re a long way from any meadow _ss_ , darling.”

Peter giggles a bit at Tony’s hissing, something the naga probably cannot help but do. It’s cute. “I like to travel,” the nymph explains. “I - Oh, wow, you have really big teeth!” 

Brow furrowing, Tony unconsciously runs his long, forked tongue across his fangs. Peter follows the motion with wide brown eyes. Tony’s never seen such an expression on his prey’s face before. This nymph is definitely disturbed to some degree, but he’s also. . . Entranced? Expectant? It’s hard to place. 

Tony decides to humor the strange nymph. “They make it much easier to inject venom. Wouldn’t do much good if they were dull, like yours.” 

“Ooh, venom,” Peter says, engaged. “What does that do?”

Tony blinks for a few moments. _Very_ strange nymph. “Uh.” He frowns. Peter looks delicious but prey that doesn’t behave like prey is disconcerting to the naga. “Any particular reason you disrupted my nap?” He changes the subject. 

Having the gall to look guilty, Peter glances away. “Oh, yeah, I’m very sorry about that. You see, I haven’t spoken with anyone in so long. And when I saw you,” the nymph pauses, smiling once more. “I was so happy! I’ve never met a naga before, y’know, and. . .” Peter cuts himself off bashfully, embarrassed for some reason. 

At this point, it’s impossible for Tony to mask his bewilderment. He has a million questions circulating his mind, but what comes out is a startled, “What’s wrong with you?”

Peter huffs, offended. “That’s quite rude. . . I’m just friendly, I guess.” 

“Friendly isn’t the word I’d use, kid.” Tony is so put off by this entire interaction that he has the outrageous urge to let the nymph go. He feels bad for Peter. “You don’t just walk up to nagas and. . . Pet them. Whatever you were doing. We _eat_ pretty little thing _ss_ like you, you know that, right?” 

Rolling his eyes, Peter remarks, “You insult my knowledge of nagas, but if you knew a thing about nymphs you would know that you are practically harmless to me.” 

Tony growls, not one to take backlash easily, but then considers Peter’s words. Really, he doesn’t know much about nymphs. Tony’s heard they’re insanely gorgeous (hypothesis supported), most of them are female (requires a larger sample size), and they do not wear clothes— 

The naga gyrates his coils curiously. He can only feel his scales rubbing against Peter’s soft skin, no cloth to be spoken of. It’s not like Tony isn’t technically naked either, but his genitals aren’t exposed. 

With Peter in his grasp, it isn’t difficult to manipulate his body in such a way that it puts his lower half on display. It helps that the nymph is very pliable and not fighting back in any way. 

A social recluse, Tony is befuddled when he uncovers not a cock and balls, but a dainty vagina. Appropriately, it’s very similar to an orchid. The discovery is so unexpected that the naga overlooks its obvious state of arousal. Tony returns them to their original position and raises an eyebrow. “You are a woman?” 

Peter looks surprised to be asked this but not upset. He shakes his head gently. “No.” 

This is not the answer Tony would like, apparently. “I don’t understand.” He unashamedly pinches one of Peter’s pink nipples. As the nymph bites his bottom lip and squirms, Tony gestures to his own chest. “You look like me, I mean. Male?” The naga is intelligent, so he entertains the idea that maybe Peter isn’t a native speaker of the language they are currently using. 

The nymph makes an attempt to shrug, but it falls flat. Tony doesn’t recognize its meaning. Peter smiles in good nature. “I am a nymph.” 

Tony is obviously still unsatisfied with Peter’s explanation. Peter suddenly has a lightbulb moment, understanding why the naga is asking in the first place. Tony is probably confused over how he should address Peter. “Ah, I see! I am a he. Does that help?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighs. He decides they are experiencing a cultural difference and abandons the issue. It really isn’t an issue anyway, in the scope of things. “But what makes me so harmle _ss_?” The naga squeezes Peter briefly, showing off his strength and advantage. 

Peter whines, taking a deep breath once the pressure lessens. He avoids answering the question, lamenting, “Why do you have to hurt me? Can’t we be friends?” The nymph sounds disappointed. 

Tony chuckles. “Nagas are ssseldom friendly with other nagas, what makes you think I’d be friendly toward _s_ you?” 

“Hope,” Peter chirps simply. He wiggles around, testing his mobility. “But I guess if you aren’t interested, I’ll be going.” 

Laughing in amusement, Tony tightens his grip further. Seeing Peter squirm around is really making him hungry and he does so enjoy breaking a few bones before swallowing down his prey. “You aren’t going anywhere, darling,” he sneers. 

One second Peter is regarding him with open mirth, the next he’s gone in an explosion of soil. Tony gasps, tail squeezing around _nothing_. He looks around frantically, finding nothing but grass and fresh dirt dispersed around him. “What the fuck?” the naga curses, becoming angry as he realizes he’s been evaded. Was that. . . All in Tony’s imagination? 

Peeved, the naga lingers in the area for awhile, making an attempt to follow Peter’s scent, but it only leads him back to an unassuming patch of dirt. Tony eventually accepts that he’s lost and heads back to his den, stomach growling. He’s unable to find a substitute for his lost meal and begrudgingly consumes some fruit to ease the hunger pains.

* * *

Peter knows it would be best if he went on his merry way, but the ache in his loins persuade him to linger. Peter has never been. . . Intimate with another creature, and the prospect of even _kissing_ this dangerous naga is intoxicating. And what a notch on the belt would that be! Not that Peter cares about that sort of stuff. 

The naga seems to spend most of his days cutting colorful rocks. Tony will emerge from his den with shiny. . . What are they called? Peter knows there’s a name for them. They aren’t rocks, but. . . Either way, they glisten in the light, which is presumably why Tony has to chip away at them in the sunlight. He wouldn’t be able to see what he’s doing in the bowels of a cave network, night vision or not. 

The pretty rocks make a horrible grinding sound as they are tampered with, but the finished product is worth enduring the noise. Peter longs to get closer in order to see better, but he’s been putting off letting Tony know he’s still around. The day after they met, the naga attacked a poor dragonkin that was resting after a long flight. Peter had never seen someone swallowed whole before and it was not enjoyable. Absolutely terrifying would be an appropriate description. 

Tony has been in a good mood the past week, however. Now is probably the best time to make another attempt at friendship!

Peter took the liberty of procuring a remarkable rock of his own. He found it by a nearby stream while he was bathing. It caught his attention because it glitters in the sun. Peter thought it would be a lovely gift to give Tony. Unimpressive compared to Tony’s collection, but thoughtful. 

Coming out of hiding, Peter isn’t spotted until he’s within grabbing distance. He waves once the naga has focused on him. Seeing those startling red eyes settle on him makes Peter clench his pussy. “Tony!” he greets. 

Mouth open in shock, Tony does not try to trap the nymph, keeping his hands—and tail—to himself. “I thought you were a figment of my imagination.” 

Giggling, Peter makes a show of pinching the meat of his thigh. “Real!” he assures. 

The movement draws Tony’s attention to Peter’s plump folds. Peter does not seem shy in his nakedness, so the naga does not hide his examination. The actual vulva is unobstructed, but where a human would have pubic hair Peter has an array of succulents. They match the color scheme of the flowers atop his head. 

“You’re covered in flower _ss_ ,” Tony states dumbly. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud and cringes once he does. What a stupid remark! As if Peter isn’t already aware. Alas, the naga is not a good conversationalist.

Thankfully, Peter doesn’t tease him for this. He giggles again, the sound causing the naga’s belly to fill with butterflies. “Mhm.” Now only a yard away from Tony, he lifts up an arm to expose his armpit. Similar to his mound, it is covered in succulents and moss. It would seem that the only place Peter has actual hair is on his scalp. 

Lowering his arm, Peter turns around and bends over slightly. He grabs the undersides of his supple cheeks and exposes both of his pink holes. Peter does so to further demonstrate that he’s ‘covered in flowers’, showing how the crack of his ass is floral, as well. Tony’s hemipenes throb within their sheath at the display. “Aren’t they pretty?”

Peter is turned back around quicker than Tony’s brain is able to comprehend. He rolls his hips unconsciously, playing it off as a twitch. The nymph might be that, a nymph, but his intentions seem so innocent that Tony disregards the possibility that Peter means to seduce him. 

“Yess,” Tony chokes. He begins by clearing his throat and then tries to clear his head. The naga notices the small object Peter’s hiding in his slim hands. Not trusting his voice, Tony points to it.

Swaying back and forth, the nymph digs his heel into the grass. “Well, I have been watching you carve your rocks the past few days,” he explains. “And I really wanted to extend an olive branch, because I think you’d make a wonderful friend, so I found this stone.” 

Tony takes the rock from the nymph, turning it this and that way to watch the minerals in it shimmer. 

“It reminded me of you.” Peter waits with bated breath, anxious to see Tony’s reaction to his proposal. 

The naga sets down the rock, touched by the gesture. He’s never been treated with such kindness. “You’re as _ss_ weet as you look, darling.” 

Peter whimpers happily at the endearment. His thighs clench. Tony has such a deep, pleasing voice. Are all nagas this sexy? “I would love if you taught me how to. . .” He looks at the gems and the tools Tony’s clearly built himself. “Do whatever this is.” 

Laughing, Tony gently wraps his tail around Peter. The nymph stifles a moan when a patch of scales presses _just so_ against his vulva. “For ssome reason, I am getting the impression that’s not all you want.”

To Tony’s surprise, Peter is transparent with his intentions. “You’re very handsome to me. I would be interested in getting to know you. . . More throughly.” 

Tony flicks out his forked tongue, smelling the arousal permeating the air. He hisses smugly. “Conveniently, I find you easy on the eyes myself.” 

Throwing caution to the wind, Peter bridges the distance between them. Tony’s aggressive facade melts away as they kiss deeply, returning only when the nymph wiggles in the naga’s coils. Peter is frightened by the feel of the predator’s fangs, but only because he is unsure of how safe Tony’s venom is. 

Tony pulls away with a cocky smile, a string of spit briefly connecting their mouths before breaking. “Let’s take this back to my place,” he says, not waiting for a response. 

The nymph buzzes with excitement as Tony carries him. Peter longs to have his hands freed so he can card his fingers though Tony’s flowerless hair, to feel the naga’s scales grind against his clit, to be _taken_ after abstaining for so long. And today, he’s going to experience all that and more. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets the full naga experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just pure porn. proceed with caution.
> 
> warnings: dub-con at certain points, very extensive virginity kink, discussion of double penetration, anal play, and i think cum kink? that part was accidental lmao

Tony is no stranger to carnal pleasures, but he’s never mated with anyone other than a fellow naga. Although. . . Is it really mating if the, ahem, _activity_ is incapable of producing offspring? Peter surely doesn’t have any eggs for Tony to fertilize. Compatible ones, anyway. 

As much as it pains him to stop running his hands over the nymph’s soft skin, Tony makes the sacrifice in order to light a few torches along the walls of his den. The naga wants Peter to be able to see. 

Returning to the nymph, Tony admires his beauty under the flickering firelight. The reflection of the flame in Peter’s eyes serves well to represent his burning passion. Tony rubs a thumb over his partner’s freckles, tongue darting out before he hisses,“Gorgeou _ss_.”

Peter bats his thick eyelashes. “What do you like?” he asks imploringly, shamelessly fishing for compliments. 

Tony digs his fangs into his bottom lip as he scans Peter’s visage. Peter’s skin isn’t a wild color, just a pale canvas painted with golden freckles. They aren’t dissimilar to literal flecks of gold, of which Tony is very familiar with considering his hobby. There’s something inherently ethereal about Peter’s skin, despite it’s unassuming milkiness. Tony thinks that Peter should be much tanner for how long he spends in the sun. Perhaps that’s what makes it stand out. 

Peter’s eyes are naturally beautiful, as well. His irises are a honey color with the entirety of the organs framed with long lashes. He looks as if he’s wearing mascara and eyeshadow, but when Tony swipes a finger over the lid, nothing is smudged and his finger is clean. “Your eyes. . . You are looking at me as if I am going to devour you. . .” Tony smirks with only a hint of malice, unable to be helped. It’s in his genes. “But you can’t wait. You’re _anticipating_ it.” 

Fingers pull down Peter’s pink bottom lip as his attention diverts. Tony digs a claw into the fleshy inside of Peter’s cheek. Instead of flinching away in pain, the nymph shocks Tony when he kitten licks the offending thumb, moaning.

“You _want_ me to hurt you.” 

Peter’s lips wrap around the thumb, swallowing the small amount of blood Tony’s drawn. His pupils are blown with desire, saying, _what gave it away?_

Growling, Tony repositions the nymph. He removes his wet thumb and rubs it against Peter’s nipple. There’s the tiniest swell of breasts that the naga missed before, but it could very easily be Tony’s imagination. A trick of the light. 

Both of the nymph’s nipples are hard, begging to be played with. Tony gladly provides them pleasure, using his hands. Peter writhes and gasps like a whore putting on a show. The naga can feel his hemipenes fully exposed, dripping onto his tail. He grinds against his own scales to alleviate some of the ache. 

“Your hands feel so good,” Peter mewls, throughly enjoying himself. Tony’s hands are rough and littered with calluses. “T-Touch my flowers.”

Pausing, the naga shoots Peter a lost look. To offer some sort of explanation, the nymph whines and shakes his chest back and forth. Tony raises an eyebrow as he assesses the unimpressive saplings around Peter’s nipples. He halfheartedly thumbs one.

“Ah!” Peter gasps. “Yes.” When Tony doesn’t immediately continue, the nymph whines, “Tony, please! They’re erogenous zones.”

“Aren’t you desperate?” the naga teases. He leans down to lave the small blooms, treating them like he would a regular nipple. Peter thrashes around like he’s in physical pain and cries out like he’s approaching climax. 

Taking a succulent between his dull front teeth, Tony nibbles playfully, basking in Peter’s euphoric wails. It’s strange—they really do feel like plants and it is unnerving to treat them like anything else. Tony is afraid they will snap under pressure. But his fears are apparently unwarranted. When he rears back, nothing is broken or damaged. Just spit-soaked. 

A particularly hard throb of his cock reminds Tony of his own needs. “I’m going to flip you over,” he warns. Peter says nothing as he’s turned around and bent forward so that his knees are resting on Tony’s shoulders. 

The new position puts the naga’s manhood front and center of Peter’s vision. Or, well, manhoods. Plural. “Oh, Tony!” Peter says, obviously not expecting to see how well-endowed his partner is. “You have. . .” He notices his hands are free and takes hold of one of Tony’s cocks, the other looking for purchase on red scales. 

“Lucky you,” Tony laughs, satisfied with the nymph’s reaction. He grips Peter’s hips and licks his lips. The sight is nothing new, but it’s much wetter than earlier. Peter’s pussy juices have drenched the surrounding skin and flowers. Tony doesn’t think he’s seen anything quite as appetizing. And he definitely never thought he’d ever see flowers in a sexual light.

The naga’s forked tongue goes for a patch of clovers occupying the beginning of Peter’s crack. The nymph kicks his legs and squeals, prompting Tony to squeeze him in retaliation. 

As Tony licks and sucks his southbound succulents, Peter examines the hemipenes being waved in his face. As far as he can tell, they are identical, each ribbed at the base with tampered tips. A semi-clear, aromatic fluid is dribbling down the shafts, coating Peter’s face. It tastes salty and. . . Yucky. Peter decides quickly that he doesn’t like the flavor, but he’ll keep it to himself. He’d hate to hurt Tony’s feelings. If anything, the fact he finds the fluid unpleasant only makes the situation more arousing to him. Peter dwells on this as he pumps his hand, causing the gross lubricant to splash on his face more effectively. It’s cascading down his chin and over his cheeks in thick globs, inescapable and putrid. 

Tony’s top cock is grinding against Peter’s jaw, leaking steadily as it pulsates. It’s very hot, somehow scorching where it’s poking him insistently, like it’s trying to find a hole that doesn’t exist. Peter feels bad for not giving it the attention it deserves and wraps both hands around the sticky girth of it. Tony groans in approval, the vibration of which feels phenomenal on Peter’s asshole, but he’s clearly waiting for the feel of the nymph’s mouth. 

Pitying the naga, Peter grants his wish. Tony instinctively thrusts forward as the nymph takes his bottom hemipenis between his lips. It’s so big that it immediately catches on Peter’s teeth, dissuading the naga from trying again. Still, Tony apologizes for the surprise by sucking on the rim of Peter’s flexing asshole. 

Tony spends awhile kissing and wiggling his tongue inside the nymph’s backdoor before giving his other hole any attention, silently planning to make use of both his hemipenes. It’s a nice change of pace once he’s moved onto Peter’s pussy. The juices it is expelling make sense of the euphemism. It tastes like juice, mostly reminiscent of peaches and pineapple.

Peter can’t stop himself from keening around the cock stuffed in his mouth. The feel of Tony’s prickly beard hair against the silky skin of his vulva is enough to make him come. And come Peter does. 

The naga’s eyes open in shock when the vaginal walls he was probing squeeze, signaling Peter’s orgasm. Tony generously keeps his mouth in place as the taut ring of his partner’s entrance clenches and unclenches, a wave of cum bursting out of Peter’s pussy and flooding into his mouth. Tony hums thoughtfully as he swallows. 

Overwhelmed, the nymph begins to pull himself off Tony’s cock so that he may catch his breath, but Tony swiftly grabs him by the hair and pushes him back down. Tony kisses Peter’s pussy affectionately before tutting, “I don’t think s-so, darling. Fair is fair.” 

Peter’s eyes roll back as he gags around Tony’s twitching hemipenis. His lips are stretched so thin around its girth that they feel at liberty to split. Not to mention the state of his poor jaw. Tony doesn’t show him any mercy, forcing him to bob up and down. “If only I could _ss_ ee you,” the naga laments. His top hemipenis obscures the undoubtably debauched vision Peter must be. Tony watches it twitch angrily against the column of the nymph’s soiled throat. “Aren’t you forgetting _s_ omething?” 

Whimpering causes Peter to gag again, unintentionally inhaling some of the disgusting liquid leaking from Tony’s cock. He enters a choking spell, thinking this will definitely cause the naga to slow down. It doesn’t. 

Tony tries to grab hold of Peter’s empty hands, but they’re too far away. “You poor thing,” the naga says sarcastically. “Is my cock too much for you? Too thick and slimy for your little virgin mouth?” Tony grinds cruelly into Peter’s struggling gob, legitimately frustrated as he receives too little stimulation. “It’s disappointing you cannot give as good as you get.” 

Blessedly, the naga finally guides Peter off his cock and allows him to rest a moment. Tony hisses at the sensation of warm, sticky fluid sliding down his scales, a mixture of his own pre-cum and Peter’s spit. He listens to the nymph’s labored breaths for a minute before continuing. “Use your hands to _ss_ troke me,” the naga demands. “One for each cock.” 

Peter whines pitifully, following his partner’s instructions. He realizes why Tony chastised him earlier; after he orgasmed, his hands slipped from the top hemipenis and abandoned it altogether. Feeling guilty, the nymph presses kisses along the textured shaft of the bottom hemipenis and tongues the urethra.

“Yess,” Tony moans, tilting his head back. The tip of his tail wraps around Peter’s throat threateningly. “Worship my cocks. S-Show me how much you love them.” 

The nymph’s loins burn in response to Tony’s words. He never thought he’d enjoy being spoken to in such a demeaning fashion. Peter does his best to worship each hemipenis equally, but he finds it difficult to multitask. 

Inevitably, some of Tony’s pre-cum gets in Peter’s eye. It clumps his lashes together and prevents him from seeing. He’s afraid to let go of the naga’s cock in order to wipe the substance away so the nymph tries not to let it bother him. It doesn’t burn too bad. 

Tony busies himself with Peter’s untouched clit while the struggling nymph pleasures his cocks. The naga rolls the rosy bud between his fingers, using his claws sparingly to inflict an appropriate amount of pain. “I haven’t even touched you here until now,” Tony mocks with a laugh. “And you still came like a geyser.”

Peter infers that it must be abnormal that he came without direct stimulation. Tony, on the other hand, is getting both of his cocks played with at once and doesn’t seem close to climaxing. Peter’s mouth and wrists are getting tired. His face feels beyond gross, not an inch of skin safe from the naga’s fluid. The nymph finds it difficult to continue with the same fever he started with. 

Noticing this, the naga tightens his tail around Peter’s neck and repositions him. Peter coughs in Tony’s face once his airway is no longer restricted, but Tony lets it slide. “Look at you,” the naga whispers lustfully, taking in the sight of Peter absolutely filthy. “You’re s-soaked.” 

The tip of Tony’s tail brushes gently against Peter’s shut eye, gathering the foul liquid. The nymph is certain Tony is going to force it into his mouth to swallow, but he doesn’t. Once the limb is lubricated, it sneakily makes its way to Peter’s behind, rubbing suggestively against his hole. Peter gasps as it enters his ass. Tony distracts him from the unfamiliar feeling with a hungry kiss. And boy, does the naga look _hungry_. 

Still pawing at Peter’s pussy, Tony ends their kiss with a growl and moves his mouth to his partner’s sticky neck. Tony licks away his own essence as he peppers Peter’s skin with dark hickeys and superficial bites. Nothing deep enough to properly poison the nymph. 

Tony coils the tip of his tail slowly inside Peter, watching him mewl and writhe. “How does that feel, darling?”

“Weird,” the nymph answers honestly, panting despite his stationary state. “I feel so full.”

Laughing, Tony replies, “If you think you’re full now, you’ll be fit to burst once I’m finished with you.” He looks behind him to check if the slope of the rock is suitable for what he’d like to try. It’s perfect. 

Peter whimpers as Tony leans back on the ground, exclusively using his tail to hold the nymph. He’s blown away by how strong Tony is. It can’t be comfortable to hold someone up with the lower half of your body, tail or no tail, but the naga accomplishes this without revealing exertion. And the thin end of it is still inside Peter, twisting and stretching his tight muscles. Moving with purpose. . . Peter suddenly realizes why. 

With wide eyes, the nymph looks down at the duel cocks he’s now hovering over. “ _Both_ of them?” he asks with a shrill tone, unable to conceal his doubts. “You’re putting both of them inside me?” 

Tony feels a shred of doubt himself. He doesn’t want to cause Peter true discomfort or stress. “It‘ll feel good, sweetheart,” the naga assures gently. He runs his top hemipenis along the seam of Peter’s pussy, using the tampered tip to rub the nymph’s clit teasingly. “And I’ll be doing all the work.”

Peter can’t deny that having his pussy touched by such a large cock turns him on. His ass might be occupied right now, but his sister hole is empty. The nymph wiggles minutely, moaning as the motion reminds him that his arms are pinned to his sides and immobile. Tony continues to do everything but penetrate him, his top hemipenis caressing Peter’s vulva and kissing his thick hymen, coating his pubic succulents in pre-cum. For some reason, this is majorly arousing, so the nymph seeks to prolong this foreplay. 

“O-Oh,” Peter whispers meekly, putting on a timid expression. “But, Tony, I’ve never had anything inside my pussy before. . .” 

The naga‘s reaction to his words would be hilarious if they both weren’t so horny. Tony audibly chokes, breath stuttering. Peter sees his eyes dilate further, making it hard for the nymph to hide a satisfied smirk. Tony was teasing him for being so sensitive, but it seems like there is something that throws the naga off balance, something Peter can easily exploit.

Peter notices that Tony has stopped moving and looks at the straining cock below him, wriggling his hips. There’s just enough give that it’s possible for Peter to grind down on the hemipenis. Peter moans at the friction he’s able to create, intoxicated by the concept of Tony’s cock being so close but still not inside him. 

Catching the tampered head with his hymen, Peter dramatically cries out, “It—It’s so big! I can’t even take one of your cocks, Tony, it’ll rip me open!” He clenches deliberately, his sopping entrance kissing the tip of the naga’s hemipenis. “I can’t stretch that much. . . _Please_ , don’t put it inside!” 

Peter’s attention is draw to Tony’s fingers as an unpleasant scrapping noise echoes around them. The nymph notices that it’s a result of his partner digging his claws into the unyielding rock of some surrounding stalagmites. Tony’s chest is heaving. Would it be possible to. . . Break his resolve? 

The nymph is tempted to continue moving around until Tony’s cock really does penetrate him, no matter how shallowly, but the idea of denying himself and Tony is too enticing to pass up. And rare. There won’t be another opportunity to do this.

As he humps Tony’s hemipenis, Peter continues his fabricated act of trepidation. “Your cock feels so good against my clit,” he admits. “But it’s too big to go inside me. . . My pussy is too tight. You’ll ruin my hole. I won’t be tight ever again!” The nymph is impressed and somewhat annoyed that Tony remains statue-still, just staring at him lustfully. He surely knows that Peter is playing pretend! Maybe he’s just as into it. 

Peter’s entrance latches onto Tony’s hemipenis once again. He gyrates until it’s properly smug, twitching desperately. “Can you feel my hymen wrapped around your cock?” the nymph whispers seductively. “I can. I can feel it straining as it stretches around the smallest part of your cock.”

A bead of sweat falls from Tony’s hairline. He’s shaking.

Peter clenches around what must only be a few micro-inches of Tony’s cock and isn’t surprised whatsoever when it abruptly ejaculates inside him. Tony doesn’t push any further, however. He only grabs some stalagmites and moans loudly throughout his orgasm, eyes closed. The naga’s cock is held so tightly by Peter’s hymen that not a drop of cum escapes. 

Full of warm cum, Peter whines. He thinks about how he still feels empty and wants his pussy pulverized by Tony. It can’t be over already! 

The end of Tony’s tail carefully exits Peter’s ass. Now he really feels empty. “ _Tony_. . .” the nymph pouts. 

Tony cracks one eye open, grinning. “What is it, sweetheart? Your holes are still intact.” 

Pout increasing, Peter squirms off of Tony’s softening hemipenis, causing the naga’s cum to gush out of him. “That’s the problem.” 

“Aw. . . Not to worry, you _ss_ till got one left.” Tony turns the nymph around, showing Peter how his bottom hemipenis is erect and aching. Before Peter can say anything else, the neglected cock is pushing inside him without preamble. 

“ _Ah_!” The cock pushes past any resistance Peter’s pussy fights back with, filling him instantly. The nymph cries out in pain. “Oh, it really is too big for me. . .”

Tony hisses in pleasure, focused on the view he has of Peter’s glistening ass. It’s covered in their cum and natural lubricant, illuminated beautifully under the dwindling firelight. Tony’s other cock twitches valiantly against some cum-soaked succulents. He hopes for Peter’s sake that he doesn’t manage to get it up again. 

Peter is silently panicking, overwhelming by how painful it feels to have Tony inside him. It must get easier over time, otherwise how could this possibly be enjoyable? The nymph should have prepared himself with his fingers beforehand.

When the naga starts to thrust, Peter speaks up. “N-No, wait. . .” Tony listens immediately. “Wait, I. . . Please, let me adjust. It hurts.” He wishes he could see Tony’s face, it would provide some kind of reassurance that everything is alright. What if Peter really does rip open? Would Tony stop then? Or would be continue, not caring about Peter’s pain? He is a naga, after all. They certainly aren’t famous for their empathy. 

As he’s getting used to the stretch—thankfully—Peter notices the end of Tony’s tail slither over to his stuffed pussy. It begins to flick teasingly at his clit, making the nymph whine and clench around the monstrous cock inside him. 

“Preciou _ss_ thing.” Tony spanks Peter’s ass. “Your pussy is mine now. I am going to carve a place for myself inside you. You won’t be s-satisfied by anything else.” 

The nymph moans in agreement, ready to be _carved_. “Yes! Fuck me!”

Tony knows best and begins with soft gyrations that increase in pressure. It feels amazing, the tampered head of the naga’s thick cock banging against his cervix. Peter has never had the means to scratch that inch before and it’s _wonderful_. The sensation of the ribbed shaft is a blessing in disguise, as well. It rubs against his own ruffled insides and pleasures the less sensitive parts of his inner walls. 

As Tony’s thrusts increase in speed, the louder their lovemaking becomes. A nasty _squelch, squelch, squelch_ echoes off the cave walls. “Tony!” Peter is a very vocal lover, too. He alternates between crying out in pleasure and yelping his partner’s name. The naga doesn’t say much, opting for hisses and snarls. 

Now adjusted, Peter is _in love_ with the girth of Tony’s cock. It stretches his entrance taut, filling every inch of space inside his pussy. When the naga rolls his hips in a certain way, Peter screams in response to how good it feels. “Fuck me harder!”

Not taking Peter’s request lightly, the naga growls as he slams brutally into his partner. He jackhammers into a particular spot that causes the nymph to lose his mind, making Peter shake like crazy and shout nonsense. It isn’t long before Peter comes, milking the giant naga cock fucking him for all he’s worth. 

Tony groans loudly as he finds his own peak, still hammering into Peter’s twitching pussy until he’s sated. 

Panting, Tony lets his tail unwind from his partner’s torso and frees Peter completely. The nymph braces himself with his hands before he can fall forward, startled to have his mobility back all of a sudden. After a few minutes of catching his breath, Peter pulls off of Tony’s cock, letting warm cum rush out of his sloppy hole and coat the naga’s flaccid hemipenes. 

Tony watches dopily as the nymph purposefully bears down, pushing out as much cum as he’s able to. His pussy squelches loudly, winking at the naga in a flirty manner. 

Peter reluctantly gets to his feet. He looks around as if he’s trying to determine which passageway is the exit. Tony hides his disappointment, mentally preparing himself for when Peter leaves him alone. 

But instead of leaving, the nymph waddles over to Tony and climbs on top of him, looping his sticky arms around the naga’s chest. Peter sighs deeply and nuzzles his head underneath Tony’s chin, prepared to fall asleep. 

Head swimming with hormones, Tony allows himself to hug Peter back, and together they drift into unconsciousness as the torches around them run out of kindle and immerse the den in darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> liked what you read? 🥵 support my sick & twisted ideas here! https://ko-fi.com/brainfood

**Author's Note:**

> Digging my vibe? [Follow me on Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/Denny_Trash1258)


End file.
